In a known liquid ejection apparatus, nozzles for ejecting liquid onto a recording medium can be selected from a plurality of nozzles arranged on a nozzle plate. In such a liquid ejection apparatus, a maintenance apparatus that suctions and removes residual liquid or dust, such as paper powder, or the like adhered to the periphery of nozzles is provided. In a liquid ejection apparatus having multiple nozzle rows, a suction apparatus moves along the nozzle rows and removes the liquid or the like on the nozzle rows via a common suction port.